


The Creative House

by Linksbabyblues



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Link Neal - Fandom, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom, Rhett and Link
Genre: Dom Link Neal, M/M, Sub Rhett McLaughlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linksbabyblues/pseuds/Linksbabyblues
Summary: The whole world got to see what Rhett and Links Creative House .. But what happens when the cameras are turned off and the doors are locked
Kudos: 16





	1. Outted

Now Mr McLaughlin, turn off the fucking camera I have just about enough of you trying to out us for all the internet to hear. 

“Link, I’m sooor..”

“Shut the fuck up Rhett.. on your knees, be a good boy now , don’t make Daddy any Madder”

Rhett dropped to his knees without another thought. He better listen, he was already gonna be punished enough for telling the whole world that they “weren’t gay”

Link walked over to where Rhett was kneeling, and circled him as if he was prey for the taking. Link grabbed a handful of Rhett’s golden curls and yanked his head back and kissed him with a hunger of a starving man. 

“Honey , you made me want you, I don’t like feeling out of control.. I’m gonna to fuck you up” Link said, his blue eyes blowed black with desire. 

Rhett gulped, a little scared and excited , he knew he was in trouble. 

With nimble fingers, Link in unbuttoned Rhett’s shirt, exposing more and more delicious skin as he went. Rhett was simply beautiful. Link traced his tongue across Rhett’s neck dragging over his pulse and sucked hard. Rhett tried to shallow back a moan, but failed miserably

“Oh you like that do you honey”, Link spoke has his tongue found Rhetts ear. “Take off your clothes, fold them nicely on that chair over there” 

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice, he yanked down his pants and underwear with one swift moment and carefully folded them as his master had wished.

“Good boy, Rhett “ Link said, his voice dripping with command. “Hand and knees honey, Daddy needs to teach his boy a lesson” 

Rhett’s brain flatlined, and all we could do was stare, mesmerized by all that was Link. 

SMACK - Link spanked Rhett hard, “I don’t like to repeat myself Rhett .. hands and fuckin knees”

“Sorry Master” Rhett whined out between the pleasure and the pain. He dropped to his knees and hands, face touching the cold floor. 

Linked growled “ Rhett , Boy, you almost outted us, you made me want you and your being a disobedient Little shit, I am gonna to redden your ass until it shines, and your gonna count each and every one”

Rhett nodded quickly, “yes Sir”

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett Love to make Link mad..He knew by getting under his skin he would make Link’s Dom side shine through. 

The anticipation was killing Rhett and Link knew how to make  
His bitch boy yearn. Link watched patiently until Rhett body started to relax and finally took control smacking Rhett ass with the open palm of his hand, leaving a beautiful red palm print. 

“Ahhh, one sir” Rhett whimpered, savouring the pain. 

The next three hits came in rapid fire , Alternating between Rhett’s left and right ass cheeks. 

“Two , three, four” Rhett panted unable to control his breathing. It hurts so bad but felt so good , Rhett thought as he concentrated on not coming right there and then. 

“Such a good boy Rhett “ Link whispers into his ear as he bite down, eliciting another whimper from his gentle giant. 

Link took a deep breathe trying to control his breathing and his want for this beautiful man in front of him.   
Even though Link was trying to show strength and dominate, he was quickly losing a fighting battle. He wanted Rhett with every  
fibre of his being. 

Link leaned over his lover and slowly started to place is lips over the nape of Rhett’s neck and down his back. 

Rhett moaned loudly, the light touch a far cry from the spanking he was getting just a minute ago. 

With one easy movement, Link placed his hands on Rhett’s waist and guided him into his back.   
With a feeling of desperation and want, Link crashes their lips together. 

“Fuck Rhett, I need you now” Link spoke into Rhett’s lips. 

“Than take me bo” Rhett smiled “just take me”

Link traced his tongue from Rhett’s neck, down is chest ,flicking at the big mans nipples. His skin taste of sweat and salt, a taste that his body now craved. Link looked up into Rhett’s eyes as he sled slower and slower until he reached is target. 

With a single movement, Link’s tongue licked the underside of Rhett’s hard cock. Rhett’s eye slam shut as he whined.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett rose to his elbows just in time to watch Link devour his cock. Link had a big mouth, everybody knows that but what they don’t know is that Link has a talented mouth. Link bobbed his head up and down with ease taking Rhett’s length right to the base, nuzzling his nose into Rhett’s pubic hair. 

“Oh god Link, so good “Rhett moaned and unconsciously canted his hips forward, gagging Link. 

“Fuck Rhett” Link croaked, voice hoarse from Rhett’s cock. Rhett could see the flash of lightening in Link’s has he looked directly into Rhett’s eyes and into his soul. 

“Listen here Baby Boy, I may be the one down on my knees but never forget who truly has the control.” In one swift moment Link moved from his knees and grabbed Rhett by the hair forced the taller man to his feet. Link tightened his grab on Rhett’s hair, kissed him hard and hissed, “I love your cock Rhett, but boy don’t ever pull a stunt like that again”. 

Before Rhett had a chance to reply, Link pushed Rhett down to the floor and laughed evilly; “How about I give you a little taste of your own medicine” and slapped his cock against Rhett’s swollen lips. Rhett looked up at his master; eyes glazed over, smiled but kept his mouth closed. The big man knew he was playing with fire but couldn’t help himself. 

“You little shit” Link growled and seized Rhett’s face and gripped tightly on Rhett’s face forced his mouth open. With one fluid movement, Link jammed his throbbed cock into Rhett’s mouth and didn’t stop until his hit the back of his throbbed gagging him instantly. Rhett’s eyes watered as Link’s cock was forced in and out of his mouth. 

“Oh fuck Rhett, that mouth” He panted, as he continued to punish his submissive with his cock. Link could feel the telltale signs that he was getting close and as much as he loved to fuck Rhett’s face, he wanted to destroy his brat’s ass. He shoved his cock in Rhett’s mouth one more time and pulled out snarling; “On your hands and knees, I want to fuck that pretty little hole of yours” 

As bad as Rhett thought he was, he really was a good submissive and moved quickly to present his delicious ass to his Master. 

“God Boy you are beautiful, I will never get sick of seeing that pretty little ass in the air” Link said as he rubbed his hand over Rhett’s mouth-watering rump. Link Leans over his lover, tilting Rhett’s face to the side and kissed him hard. He traced his tongue along Rhett’s lower lip and forced it into baby boys mouth stealing both their breath away just for a moment. After a few minutes, Link broke the lip lock and sled his 3 fingers into Rhett’s mouth.

With a sinful grin, Link placed his lips on Rhett’s ear, bit down and said “I suggest you get them nice and wet baby because that is all the lube you will get.”

To be continued


End file.
